docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Note Wonder/Transcript
Theme song :Donny ::♪ Twinkle, twinkle little star ♪ ::♪ How I wonder what you are ♪ ::♪ Up above the world so high ♪ ::♪ Like a diamond in the sky ♪ ::♪ Twinkle, twinkle little star ♪ :and Alma ::♪ Yeah! ♪ :Doc: Sounds...good. :Donny: Thanks. :"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" :Alma: Wow! Doc, wanna be in our band? :Doc: Sure! Lambie can be our audience. :Donny and Alma giggle :Donny: And a-1 and a-2 and a-1, 2, 3! :and Alma ::♪ Twinkle, twinkle little star ♪ :Donny ::♪ How I wonder what you are ♪ :Donny: Hey! Why'd everyone stop? :Alma: My xylophone sounds funny. :Doc: What do you mean, Alma? :Alma: It's this key. It's broken! :Donny: Here. You can play this. :Alma: No! I want to play my xylophone! I like the way it sounds... or I used to. I don't want to be in the band anymore! :Doc: Alma, why don't you let me take a look at it. OK? I'll have you back playing again lickety split. :Alma's mom: Alma! Time for lunch! Donny and Doc can come, too. Their mom said it's OK. :Donny: Yeah! :Alma: OK! But what about my xylophone? :Doc:Why don't you and Donny go eat lunch, and I'll fix it. Promise. :Alma: Doc, when you fix it, I'll write you your very own song! :Doc: I can't wait to hear it. :Alma: Mom, here we come! :Doc: The doc is in! :goes off :giggles :and Hallie giggle :Doc: Hi, everybody. :Hallie: Howdy do, Doc! :Squeak :Hallie: Oh, sweet sassy sunshine! :Doc: Squeakers, are you OK? :Squeak :Hallie: Oh, thank goodness. :Doc Giggles Everyone, we have a new patient! :Xyla: Hi, everyone. I'm Xyla. :Stuffy: Hey, I know you. Xyla the Xylophone, right? :Xyla: Yep! That's me. :Stuffy: You know, I'm a bit of a musician myself? Check this out! :Box Noises :Stuffy: ::♪ I'm a hip-hop dragon and I'm here to say ♪ ::♪ I like to roar most e-ver-y day ♪ ::♪ I'm big and brave and I got cool wings ♪ ::♪ And a big blue tail ♪ ::♪ It's a dragony thing ♪ ::♪ So that's my story, they call me Stuffy ♪ ::♪ Come on, lets play if you're feeling...eh...puffy? ♪ ::♪ Pa-puffy, pa-pa-pa-puffy ♪ ::♪ A u-huuh-uh a u-huuh, a-Stuffy, sta-Stuffy ♪ ::♪ U-huuh-uh-huh, that's me! ♪ :Lambie and Hallie claps :Stuffy: Thank you! Thank you, thank you very much! :Xyla: Laughs That was cool! :Lambie: Hi, Xyla. I'm Lambie. Oh, I love your music. Every time I hear it, it makes me want to twirl! Whoa! :Squeak :Lambie: Well! Oh! Sorry, Squeakers. :squeak :Xyla: Oh, I sound awful! Doc, if I don't start sounding better, I won't be able to play with Alma anymore. :"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh! ♪ :Xyla ::♪ I can sing it ♪ ::♪ I can play it ♪ ::♪ I can rock the show, the next thing you know ♪ ::♪ It doesn't sound good ♪ ::♪ The right song with the wrong note ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Whoa, whoa-oh! ♪ :Doc ::♪ The stage is ready, and you really wanna rock ♪ :Lambie ::♪ It's sounding funny ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ So you gotta see the Doc ♪ :Xyla ::♪ I can sing it ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Sing it! ♪ :Xyla ::♪ I can play it ♪ :and Hallie ::♪ Play it! ♪ ::♪ Go see the Doc ♪ :Doc ::♪ And soon you'll be rockin' the right notes ♪ :Hallie: Don't worry, hon. You'll be twinkling out the tunes in no time. :Doc: Xyla, roll on up here. It's time for your checkup. :"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" :Stuffy: If there's anything you don't understand in the checkup, just ask ol' Stuffy here, 'cause I--whoaah! :Squeak :Doc, Lambie and Hallie: Squeakers! :Xyla: Ooh. Are you OK down there? :Stuffy: Oh, I'm good. :squeak :Doc: OK, Xyla. Let's have a look. I'm going to check your eyes and ears. Well, everything looks OK. Let's see how it sounds! :Xyla: That's the most important part, Doc. :notes :note :Doc: Ah... there's our problem! Time for a closer look. A-ha! I have a diagnosis! Xyla, you have Loose Key Syndrome. :Xyla: Loose Key Syndrome? Oh, no! I won't ever be able to, like, play in a band again, will I? :Doc: Sure you will! Just as soon as I take care of your loose key! :Hallie: What do you know! Something new for the big book of boo-boos! :Doc: Let's see. Loose...Key...Syndrome. There! You know, Xyla, when a key is loose, there's a good chance that you might lose it. :Xyla: Oh! I don't like the sound of that! No one's gonna wanna listen to a xylophone with Loose Key Syndrome. :Lambie: Well, I still think you sound pretty. :Doc: It's OK, Xyla. I'll tighten this screw, and your key will be all fixed. :Stuffy: I'll hold this for you, Doc. :Doc: Thanks, Stuffy. :Stuffy: No problemo! :Lambie: Oh, Stuffy! You pulled the screw out! :Stuffy: Oh. Ohh...got it! :Squeak :Hallie: Great prickly pineapples! Xyla's key! :gasp :Stuffy: Noooooo... Whoaahhh! Oh! Uh-oh. Heh heh. Lost it. :and Hallie gasp :Xyla: My key. It's gone! Now I look as weird as I sound. :Stuffy: I'm sorry, Xyla. I didn't mean it. I was just trying to help. :Xyla: I know, Stuffy. It was an accident. Crying :Doc: I know how you feel. When I was little, I lost one of my teeth. There was a big hole where my tooth used to be, just like the hole where your key used to be. :Xyla: Sniffles There was? :Doc: Uh-huh! Look! See? That's me. First, my tooth got wiggly and loose, just like your key! Then one day, it just fell out when I took a bite of a sandwich! Giggles It sounded kind of funny when I talked, too! :Xyla: Doc, smile for me, will ya? So, why don't you have a hole there now? :Doc: A new tooth grew in where my wiggly tooth used to be. See, Xyla? It's normal to lose baby teeth. When you do, they get replaced with grown-up teeth. :Xyla: Wow! That totally makes me feel better, Doc. :Chilly: Really? It makes me feel worse! 'Cause look! Aah! I'm toothless! I guess after I lost my baby teeth, my grown-up teeth forgot to grow in. :Doc: Chuckles Chilly! You're a stuffed snowman! You don't have teeth. :Chilly: Oh, that's right! Chuckles Thanks, Doc. You've got all the answers. :Xyla: So, Doc! When will my new key grow in? :Doc: Well, Xyla, that's the way it works for kids, not for toys. :Xyla: Oh. :Doc: But we can replace your lost key with a new one and everything will be back to normal. This is my special box of toy parts. Let's see if there's something in here that will help. Hmm... :tune on trumpet :Doc: Uh-uh. :click :giggles :click, click :chuckles :laughs :blows party horn :Doc: Definitely not that. Hmm... :Xyla: Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! It's a key, just like the one I lost! :Doc: Yep. In just a minute, you'll be good as new. Screwdriver, please, Hallie. :Hallie: You got it, darlin'! :Doc: Here we go. :Lambie: Uh-oh. :Stuffy: Ohh... :key :sounds correct note :Stuffy: Wow! That's it! :Lambie: Baaaautiful. :Xyla: It's totally perfect! :Xyla ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Lambie: Yay! :Doc: Oh, yeah! :Stuffy: Cool! :Xyla: It's been cool jamming with you guys, but I gotta go. I'm with the band. :giggles :Alma: My xylophone! Is it... :Doc: All fixed and ready to play. :Alma: Yay! :Donny: Thanks, Doc! :Doc: Glad to help. Go ahead, Alma. See how it sounds. :keys :Alma: It's perfect! :Alma ::♪ Thank you, Doc ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc ♪ ::♪ Thank you, thank you, thank you, Doc ♪ :giggles :giggles :toot :Doc: You're welcome! :Donny: And a-1 and a-2 and a-1, 2, 3... :and Alma ::♪ Twinkle, twinkle little star ♪ ::♪ How I wonder what you are ♪ Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts